Manatellis Residence
Residents of this house Josh & Fanna= These are our parents, Josh and Fanna Manatellis. Dad isn't home very often, he's always traveling but mom is a stay at home mom so she's always here. |-| Debby= Debby Manatellis is our 26 year old older sister. She's getting married soon so she doesn't live with us, but we had to put her down. |-| Abel= Abel is our older brother! He's 16. |-| Isabella= That's me! The blonde twin, 14 years old. ;) |-| Ashley= And that's me, the red head twin, 14 years old. :) |-| Francesca= Francesca is our younger sister. She's 8! Rooms Kitchen= "This is the kitchen. We have a chef, Chef Marcus, who cooks for us but only sometimes. My mom cooks but Chef Marcus has like a schedule or something for when he needs to come in and cook. I don't know how it works, my mom settles all that out. Anyway, yeah all our meals are prepared here and we have snacks here. Breakfast too and lunch. Dinner is always in the dinning room. The kitchen used to be bigger but mom wanted to put a table in so now the kitchen area is smaller." ~Ashley |-| Dinning Room= "Ok, so this is our fabulous dinning room! This is the actual formal dinning room whereas the table in the kitchen is just for breakfast, lunch, and other food digesting!" ~Isabella |-| Living Room= "This is our living room! Oh joy! Here we watch TV, movies, or just chill out. I mean we all can really do that in our rooms. That's what I do at least. But this is a more family area I guess. We play games here to. When dad is home, we used to have family game nights or family movie nights. But that doesn't happen often anymore more. Chef Marcus works here too. We have kinda a food serving section were he can make us snacks and stuff." ~Ashley |-| Josh and Fanna's Room= "This is our parents room! Jeez, no wonder Mom is always saying "The family wheel is running dry" this room cost like a fortune! But yeah, they live here. :)" ~Isabella |-| Debby's Room= "This is Debby's room. She's like never here so sometimes we sleep in there. It's kinda turned into a storage room now but the bed is super comfy so why not?" ~Ashley |-| Abel's Room= "This is Abel's room, he's in here a lot. Yup. He likes to separate himself from us girls. Nice job, Abel! :)" ~Isabella |-| Ashley's Room= "This is my room! Amazing isn't it? Isabella things it's dull, has no color, and is depressing but I think it's mature, sosphisticated, and uplifting! There's even an A above my bed for Ashley!" ~Ashley |-| Isabella's Room= "This is my fabulous room! It is so fantabulous and you know it! I have a flat screen TV and a super comfy bed. Plus ana amazing view. I personally think it's the best room in the house." ~Isabella |-| Francesca's Room= "This is our little sister, Francesca's, room. It's definitely her style. She loves sea creature: fish, octopus, squids, and dolphins. So she loves the aquarium and Fish Hooks is actually her favorite show. My uncle is an artist so he painted this huge mural for her on her wall. It's actually very cool and I would have one like it too but sadly he can't make a mural of Taylor Lautner. :(" ~Ashley Category:Content Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Isabella Manatellis Category:Ashley Manatellis